Galuna Island
Galuna Island (ガルナ島 Garuna Tō), also known as "The Demon Isle" (悪魔の島 Akuma no Shima), and formerly known as "Moon Island" (月の島 Tsuki no Shima),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 15 is an island that serves as the home to a tribe of friendly Demons. The island was the location of an S-class mission undertaken by Team Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-18 History The island is a place where moonlight could be gathered and can shine as brilliantly as the moon itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 15 At some point in time, the residents of Galuna Island began to lose their memories due to Moon Drip and began to believe that they were Humans that would turn into Demons at night.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 14-17 After some time, the villagers began killing their fellow residents whom they believed had turned into real demons, fearing that if they did not, the safety of the village would be at stake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 18 Unable to handle the situation they had found themselves in any longer, they began to seek help from Guilds to cure them of the spell they believed they were under. Location Galuna Island is located far east of Hargeon Town. It is far into the sea, with no other land visible around it. It is shaped like a crescent moon with small islands extending the area, covered by a large number of trees, green plants, vines and steep rocks which make it harder to hike.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 11 A small village lies within the island with a very tall gate. The gate has a sign stating,"Keep Out". Above, sharp spikes line the gate. On both sides, there are two large posts, and on the top are two large spikes connected to those posts. A wall encircles the entire village to further protect it from outsiders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 10 Located within the walls are many huts with guard towers watching the whole village with torches lighting the area. An ancient temple also lies on the island. It has succumb to age with most of its walls being cracked and plant life growing atop it. The ancient floors can barely support any weight, as seen when Natsu Dragneel put too much force into his step and sent him and the rest of his team falling through the now cracked floors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 14-16 Below the temple is a series of caves and tunnels, one of which housed the Demon, Deliora, encased in iced shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 18-20 Notable Events Atop the temple in X784, a ceremony was held using Moon Drip to melt the Iced Shell encasing Deliora in order to revive him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Page 14 This, however, is stopped due to the arrival of Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel who interrupt the ceremony.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 3-11 Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta and Sherry Blendy then flee in an attempt to destroy the village and its peopleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19, however, only their former goal is successful as Natsu manages to save the villagers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 16-18 In the end, the Fairy Tail Mages are unsuccessful at stopping Deliora from being revived. However, upon being released, Deliora immediately crumbles, having been dead the entire time he was inside the ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-4 Locations References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Galuna Islanders Category:Translation Check